Suspicions
by Harpy Wings
Summary: Kate’s suspicious about Reid…Slash! ReidTyler A second part added, Caleb and Pouge finally catch on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Suspicions (Title doesn't really mean much to the plot…)  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Pairing: **Reid/Tyler,  
**Summary: **Kate's suspicious about Reid…  
**Warnings: **SLASH!

**Hey,**

**Uh…This would be my first **Covenant **fanfic. I love the movie and read some of the fics and decided to write one of my own. Hopefully it isn't too crappy. Please enjoy!**

**Suspicions **

"What happened to that leather thing you always wear?"

The question startled Reid who had been occupying his wondering mind by attempting sleep. It was third period Science and he was sure that the subject was invented to piss him off. Beside him was Kate, the only person he really knew in his class, and she was just as bored as he was.

"Huh?" Reid muttered, glancing at their teacher who was still absorbed in his lecture.

Kate leant forward, whispering so they weren't overheard. "You always wear that leather piece thing," she indicted to her neck, "I just noticed you weren't."

Reid shrugged it off and buried his face in his folded arms, not wanting to talk while sleep was available. He hadn't realized that anyone would notice something so trivial was missing from his person. It was a little unnerving to think that someone could pick up on it.

After a long pause Kate leant over once more, her mouth near Reid's ear. "Did you give it to someone?" He could just hear the suggestive grin in her voice.

Reid decided that faking sleep was easier then answering her prying questions.

* * *

Later that night Kat agreed to spending the evening at Nicky's and while she and Sara went to the bar for drinks—Pouge and Caleb were caught up in a foosball game—she looked over to the pool tables were Reid and Tyler were playing Aaron and his friends, winning as usual.

Kate focused on Reid's neck and saw that the item she had been inquiring after was still missing. Her eyes fell onto Tyler, who had pulled off his jumper, and almost gasped aloud. Around his neck was the piece of leather that was usually circling Reid's.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked, turning to Kate who hadn't answered.

"Nothing…" Kate studied Tyler closely; who was leaning against the table, watching Reid's shot. She turned to Sara. "Have you noticed anything between Tyler and Reid?"

"What do you mean by 'something'?" Sara asked, turning her attention to the two teenage boys.

"You know _something_."

Sara frowned. "I don't see what you mean…" She looked closer. "Hey, is Tyler wearing that leather thing that Reid always wears?"

Kate grinned. "Yep."

Sara paused for a second and a look of understanding lit her face. "Oh. _OH!_" Kate laughed aloud and pulled her friend back to their table. Sara looked thoughtful as she sipped at her drink. "They do make a good couple."

"Yea…wonder if Caleb and Pouge know?"

"Probably not," Sara grinned, "They're a little dense."

* * *

Over by the pool table Reid was collecting their winnings as he and Tyler headed out the backdoor, still gloating over their victory. Glancing around Reid leant down and pressed a kiss to the side of Tyler's head.

"Make sure Kate doesn't see your neck," he warned, leading the younger teen towards the parking lot.

Tyler gave him a curious look. "Can I ask why?"

Reid shrugged casually. "She just has this weird theory on me."

"And how am I brought into all of this?" Tyler pulled his jumper over his head, feeling Reid reach into his pocket and steal his keys. He opened his mouth to protest but Reid silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"You're just sort of…wearing the evidence." He grinned and climbed into the hummer.

**-Fin-**

**Yea…kind of weird. I just thought of it while I was watching the movie and noticed that Reid always wore that leather strip thing (no idea what it's called, lol). I would love some feedback so please REVIEW!**


	2. Realization

**Summary:** Following on from "Suspicions". Caleb and Pouge start to notice something is going on…Slash! Reid/Tyler!

**Hey,**

**This is a short follow on from "Suspicions", requested by **Sakurabound.** I just wanted to say thanks to: **Blazingfire03,mudprincess, Sakurabound, Gabwr, Taylor5795 **& **Dr.Pepperoholics

**Thanks to **Dr.Pepperoholics, **it is a chocker. **

**Realization**

There was something going on. Caleb and Pouge just knew it. It started almost a week ago, the day after they went to Nicky's. Every time they saw Tyler Sara and Kate would exchange knowing looks as though they knew something Pouge and Caleb didn't. Tyler seemed just as oblivious. He was a horrible lair so the two older Covenant members decided to take advantage of that.

After swim practice, as they left the pool, Caleb and Pouge pulled Tyler aside. Reid had to hang back since there had been an incident where Aaron had somehow 'slipped' into the pool.

Tyler gave them questioning looks. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Pouge assured him.

"We were just wondering, what's going on with you, Sara and Kate?" Caleb tried not to sound as though he were accusing the younger teen, just inquiring.

Tyler looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"They keep getting these looks like they know something we don't when they see you."

The brunette shrugged. "I have no idea."

Reid came around the corner and spotted the three, walking over. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Caleb shrugged, still frustrated that they were no closer to discovering what the girls were up to.

* * *

Agreeing that their next best approach was to actually _ask _the girls themselves, Pouge went in search of Kate, who was studying in the library. 

"Hey, babe," She smiled, greeting him with a kiss. "What's up?"

Pouge took the seat beside her. "I was just wondering. Do you know something about Tyler that Caleb and I don't?"

Kate was trying to smother a grin; her eyes were bright with an annoying look that clearly stated that she did. "Um…Maybe."

Pouge frowned. "Well?"

Kate patted his hand, and picked up her book, pretending to read. "You'll just have to figure it out yourself."

Seeing as how Kate wasn't going to say anything further, Pouge got up and left, hoping that Caleb was having better luck.

Unfortunately Caleb wasn't. He found Sara in the dinning hall, sitting with Tyler and Reid. He waited until she got up to put her tray away and went over to talk to her.

"What makes you think I know anything?" Sara asked innocently, giving him a wide eyed look that Reid used to pull when they younger. It never worked.

"Because you do. So what is it?"

Sara dropped the look and just smiled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" He asked suspiciously.

Sara just laughed. "You can be pretty dense, Caleb."

He frowned in annoyance. "What's going on?"

She waved a hand over to Tyler and Reid who were talking and acting normal. "Don't you see it?"

"Reid and Tyler? What about them?"

She sighed loudly. "You don't get it."

"Get what?"

Sara patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Maybe one day you'll understand." She walked off to class and left Caleb's mind reeling. What was she on about?

* * *

While Sara and Caleb talked Tyler turned on Reid suspiciously. 

"What's going on, Reid?" The youngest Covenant member asked.

"Uh…what's going on?"

"What do Kate and Sara seemed to know that you know but won't tell me?"

Reid grinned. "It's nothing too important, baby boy."

Tyler wasn't about to drop the subject. "What is it, Reid?"

Seeing as how he wasn't about to let the subject go, the blonde Warlock sighed. "It's just that Sara and Kate figured out that we're together."

Tyler went pale. "_What!?_"

"Calm down, baby boy. I didn't tell them, they figured it out by the chocker." He nodded to Tyler's neck, which was concealed by his school shirt and blazer.

"Do Caleb and Pouge know?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Probably not." Reid's assurance calmed Tyler down.

"Well, they are a little dense at times."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day at swim practice that the whole situation hit Caleb like a ton of bricks. He, Tyler and Reid were watching Pouge swim and Caleb glanced at Tyler, trying to understand what Kate and Sara had been talking about. Then he saw it, the leather chocker that Reid always wore, tied around Tyler's neck. 

"Ty, why are you wearing that?" Caleb asked, indicating to the leather around his neck.

Tyler looked startled and his eyes darted to Reid before he cleared his throat. "Uh…"

Reid just rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, Caleb? For supposedly being our 'leader' you're kind of dense."

Caleb wanted to punch Reid for the remark but he was too busy trying to figure it out. "Wait…You and Tyler?"

Tyler was avoiding his eye and pretending he hadn't heard and Reid just smirked, his eyes staying on the swimmers.

"Wow…That is obvious," Caleb muttered to himself.

"Ah, so you are smart after all," Reid stood and walked towards the changing rooms with Tyler leaving Caleb to process the new information.

Well, at least everything made sense now.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**There you are, hopefully you enjoyed. I might get around to writing a long fic, but until then please REVIEW!**

**Many thanks,**

**Harpy Wings. **


End file.
